You Had Me From Hello, PaulOC
by pansyandy
Summary: It was the most random and unexpected meeting between the two of them but it left them breathless. "Well you had me from hello/I felt love start to grow/The moment I looked into your eyes you won me/It was over from the start you completely stole my heart..." PaulOC [COMPLETE]


So this is AU kind of.

Lets just pretend that Bella Swan never existed and the Cullen's kept to themselves. (I'm not a fan of Swan or most Cullen's.)

I also do not own anything other than my OC and plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _"Well you had me from hello_  
 _I felt love start to grow_  
 _The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_  
 _It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_  
 _And now you won't let go_  
 _I never even had a chance you know_  
 _You had me from hello..."_

 _-Kenny Chesney_

* * *

 **You Had Me at Hello  
[Paul] One Shot**

I was going to kill him when I got out of this dingy closet. Once these ropes came off and the scarf wrapped around my mouth was gone, Jacob Black was going to be thrown into multiple trees. He would pay.

My dark thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voices coming from the living room. The most noticeable one being Jake. "You're more than welcome to hang out here just don't open the hall closet," he said laughing.

Biting into the scarf covering my mouth, I resisted the urge to scream and instead pictures his neck in between my teeth. The dark was making me a bit too morbid.

Fifteen minutes later the closet doors opened blinding me momentarily and then I noticed his friend gaping at me. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. Still staring he shouted, "Jake why is there a girl tied up in your closet?"

I scowled underneath the scarf but quickly made my eyes wide and glisten with tears silently pleading with him to let me out. As he made to step forward a hand stopped him.

Jacob Black smirked and calmly said, "Quil she's just faking. Let's go and watch the game."

His friend was shoved out of the way and the door closed once again.

"What the hell is that? Jake, you want to explain what I just saw?" I heard the friend scream.

He laughed, "Nope just leave her alone."

I screamed in frustration as they walked away to open the front door. The minute more people walked into the house I squirmed trying to make noise but failed miserably. A groan left me and my head banged against the wall.

Jacob Black was going to die.  
Painfully.

My hopes were lifted as I heard someone say, "Oh come on how can you not be curious as to why Quil wanted us to see this? I mean did you see how freaked out he looked?"

"I don't care," another snapped.

"You need to lighten up brother. Leah was just-" he broke off as he stood in the doorway staring down at me. "What the hell…"

The one that opened the door stared at me shocked, "Is Jake into kidnapping girls now?" he muttered in disbelief.

I scowled at him and looked at the other person only to freeze as my gaze met his. He wasn't much better though as he stiffened and stared at me with wide eyes.

I was startled by the other guy snickering.

Squirming on the floor, I glanced up at them with a sorrowful look hoping they would untie me.

"Hey Jake! Why do you have Paul's imprint tied up in your closet?" the other one shouted grinning the whole time.

There was a loud thud followed by hurried footsteps. Jake ran up to us yelling, "Paul's what?"

The one apparently called Paul seemed to still be in a daze.

"He imprinted on her. What are the odd that you kidnapped his imprinted right?" the guy said lightly while smirking.

I sat there confused, looking back and forth between these people.

Jake didn't look so happy, if anything he was glaring at the so called Paul, who had begun to glare at Jake at the word "kidnapped."

They both snarled at each other, bodies shaking as they pushed each other towards the front yard. The other guy was yelling at them to calm down but he was grinning manically as he followed behind them.

I sat there forgotten and seething mad. The closet door slowly closed shut as they left once again leaving me in the darkness.

"I'll kill them all," I muttered darkly through the scarf glaring at the door. It opened ten minutes later to reveal a very nervous Quil.

With an icy stare, I silently demanded that he finally untie me. As he scrambled towards me I couldn't help but think that this could have been avoided if I had just let Jake watch his stupid football game.

The minute that ropes were off I stood up and stretched. "Thank you," I mumbled to Quil who stood awkwardly just outside the closet.

He nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have someone that I need to injure," I added lightly with a wicked smile.

He trailed after me as I stormed out of the house. Walking out I could see all three boys making their way to the house dressed in just shorts. The moment Jake saw me his eyes widened, a "damn" escaping his lips.

"Are they like you?" I asked sweetly and when he nodded my evil grin came back.

I ran down the steps chasing after him who scrambled to run away. My hand struck out pushing at his back causing him to stumble, before he was thrown into a tree by an invisible force.

He cursed and staggered up, "That hurts you know!"

With a narrowed glare I muttered, "I'll show you what really hurts!" and with that he was thrown across the gravel path where he cursed up a storm.

He was covered in already healing scratches as he tackled me to the ground trying to pin my arms only to be flipped with the use of my legs.

"Stay still so I can kill you damn it!" I yelled as I sat on top of him.

"Hell no!"

Just as I was bringing my hand down to claw at his face, I was dragged away, two arms pinned me against a warm chest as I continued to glare at Jake. Quil continued to stand on the porch looking nervous, while the other guy stood not that far away from us laughing up a storm.

I looked behind me to lock eyes with the guy I only knew as Paul. He stared at me while holding me gently but firm enough that I couldn't escape his hold.

"Hello."

Flushing I stuttered, "Hello…"

"As amusing as it is to watch Jake get his ass handed to him by a girl and I hate to be the one with reason you both need to calm down," his voice was soft and low against my ear.

I felt myself nod as I slumped against him but directed my glare back to Jake who was staring at us in shock.

"Oh come on! You never listen to me!" he shouted petulantly.

Quil snorted, "She doesn't have to since she's not your imprint."

Jake focused once again and glanced at us. "Oh yeah that. Jared could you get Paul out of here while I talk to her?"

The guy- Jared, looked between the two of them but didn't move.

Paul on the other hand tightened his hold on me and scowled at Jake.

"Yeah… I don't think that's going to happen," Jared said smiling brightly.

"Come on Paul I need to talk to her," Jake said warily.

There was a smirk on Paul's lips that made me blink owlishly, as he said. "Not without me you are not."

"What is going on here?" a new voice broke in.  
There stood Sam Uley in all his glory looking stern.

I waved awkwardly at him from Paul's arms, "Hey Sammy so how is Emily doing?"

He looked at me skeptically, "Fine. You saw her this morning brat. So what the hell is all this?"

My blank expression said it ll. "Hell if I know," my mumble was loud enough for them all to hear.

Quil piped up, "All I know is that Jake had tied her up and placed her in his closet."

"…Traitor."

"Then when we found her in said closet- Paul imprinted on her," Jared added grinning.

Sam looked surprised and looked over at us, "And what else?"

"Um Paul and Jake come outside so I untied her," Quil said.

"Then I came outside to kill Jake so I threw him into some trees and gravel. Then we fought until this one made me stop. Now here we are," I finished scowling.

There was an awkward silence as Sam tried to process this all.

Jared on the other hand looked at me and asked bluntly, "So what are you?"

Giving him a deadpanned stare, I tilted my head up to look at Paul, "Can you let go of me now?"

He smiled softly and I swear my brain malfunctioned momentarily as he released me. We both stood there awkwardly before I turned away flushing.

"Sammy I'm starving! Jake wouldn't feed me all morning and then he locked me up like a prisoner," I whined with a pathetic face as I clung to his arm.

Sam glared over at Jake who smile weakly, "I'm not leaving her with you anymore."

"What you're going to leave her with Embry?" he asked sarcastically.

I jumped at that, "Can I? Embry is much nicer and funny."

Rolling his eyes Sam sighed, "We'll see. Come one Emily has lunch ready."

I claimed shotgun, laughing as the other crammed into the back of the car. The car ride was silent for the most part, with an occasional grumble from the backseat.

Upon entering the house Jake grabbed food from a communal plate Emily has set up.

"Jake is sneaking food! Can I throw him into another tree?" I exclaimed excitedly as he cringed in horror.

"What did I tell you last time you were here?" Emily scolded me as she walked into the kitchen.

"No throwing Jake into trees," I sighed dramatically. At Emily's stern glare I pouted and cited mechanically, "No using my powers against friendly mythical creatures…"

"Speaking of mythical creatures… what are you?" Jared prompted again even as the girl next to him smacked his arm. "Ow! Kim, I want to know!"

Scoffing I replied, "I'm human thank you very much."

Sam laughed, "Sadly she's right. She's human but she's an oddity in that she has telekinesis."

"Jerk! I am not an oddity," I cried indignantly.

"Sure whatever you say brat," he teased as I pouted.

"Leave her alone Sam. Besides shouldn't you introduce her to everyone?" Emily interrupted.

"Fine… everyone into the living room then," he ordered.

As everyone sat down in the living room, Sam kept me standing next to him. Emily smiled encouragingly before going into the kitchen once more.

"So introductions are in order," Sam said taking me by the arms he stopped in front of the first person, "Brat this is Quil Ateara and you already know Jacob."

I stuck my tongue out at Jake and he did the same.

Sam rolled his eyes and dragged me along, "This is Leah and Seth Clearwater. Next to then are Brady and Collin."

The next person was grinning, "Hey I'm Jared Cameron and this is my girlfriend Kim."

I gave him a blank stare, "You are too happy… I don't like it," I muttered.

Unable to get away as Sam cuffed me on the back of my head I pouted as he placed me in front of him, "Moving on to the last person. This is Paul Lahote. Everyone this is Natalie Uley- my cousin."

I stood in front of the guy finally able to fully observe him. He was obviously tall, with black hair and brown eyes that were staring intensely at me. It was a bit unnerving but there was a thrill at the fondness and the soft smiles I was receiving.

"Hello," the complete adoration that I felt in just that one word had me blushing and breathless.

With a shy smile on my lips I replied, "Hello."

* * *

I wrote this a while ago and I found it on one of my USBs so I figured I'd publish it.


End file.
